


Red dress of fate

by Anonymous



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom wannabe Xiao Zhan, Kink Exploration, M/M, Nice try but Yibo gremlin, Puppy Play, Wèi Wúxiàn Red Robe, Xiao Zhan legs, Xiao Zhan waist, collar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The plan for the Wang Yibo’s kinked corruption fails. He is ready to be horny, but serious — never. But Xiao Zhan doesn’t give up, for the mutual pleasure.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Red dress of fate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Красное платье судьбы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648183) by [pochtica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica). 



> Those summer, June. But chronology and geography fucked up for the sake of the plot.

Yibo bypass slowly behind the scenary set. Actually, he would even run, but he is a little coward. He goes around the giant green wall-screen in a long arc. It blocking from cameras the view of the high-rise block of the neighboring city and the windmills on the hills. The green wall at the post-production will be edited to a sweet landscape, or volcanic cliffs, he is so busy with his feelings that he did not even notice what was a real one built nearby. 

Yibo is just from the plane, he is already wear a wig, but still in sportswear. He will dress in historical clothes for the scene in another hour on schedule

He was gone for two days, and the lack of Zhan-ge in his body is such as it seems like he had been devoided of a sleep and a water for these two days. It doesn’t scare him, he even finds a certain pleasure in this feelings, confidence in the correctness of the chosen path. The purpose of the path is not yet fully clear, he has never experienced such a strange desire before, it is not even possession, although, yes, this is appropriation, he wants all of Xiao Zhan for himself. Every smile, every minute. Xiao Zhan's every thought should be directed towards him, Yibo, as he himself is concentrated on Xiao Zhan. It sounds crazy, but Yibo has not much experience of describing feelings in words, so, kinda like this. He has no experience of feeling of feelings also, and he then tries to score on them, as on persistent muscle fatigue when preparing a new program, then, on the contrary, to concentrate in order to understand whether he pulled a ligament or tore the fuck up, should he just apply ice or move quickly to the hospital for a blockade. Hmmm, he doesn't have a lot of comparisons either. So, he goes in the direction where he was shown that he can catch Zhan-ge, who escaped to lunch alone. Well, what a loneliness now when Yibo arrived.

Yibo sees Xiao Zhan from afar, and it becomes hard to walk through the hot midday air as through water. Xiao Zhan is wearing the red underwear robe, which is the worst for Yibo. At first, Xiao Zhan wearing it danced with shijie, and his incredibly narrow waist, curves of the hips and arms broke an important prop in Yibo's brain, which even the frank dance (ha-ha, "dance") of X-nine could not affect. Then there was a scene in a cave where Wei Ying in a red dress was touching him, touching him all the time. He pulled up this dress, touched his bare leg, touched his chest, pulled up this dress, leaned against it with all his thin side, leaned on his shoulder. Looked into his face from twenty centimeters distance asking stupid questions. Touched him. Take by take. What a nightmare is that.

Xiao Zhan sits sideways on a tall stack of planks or drywall, some kind of building material from which the rough sketches of walls, mountains or bridges will then be erected. With his constant fan, but without an umbrella. The shadow from a nearby tree is quite thick, but it allows rare sun spots to slide over Xiao Zhan's face, body, and shoulders. Yibo follows the movement of these bright spots and wants to be just them now. It seems that there is no lower to fall. But it only seems so.

Xiao Zhan's one leg is bent at the knee and rests on his comfortable seat, while the other hangs down, slightly missing the ground. The damning red robe spreads open to the waist, thank Gods, he is in sports shorts, but they are barely up to mid-thigh, and do not really save. In the red slit, Xiao Zhan's leg sticks out almost completely naked and infinitely long, he dangles a sneaker with folded heel, hanging on his fingers, and Yibo freezes, bewitched.

— Hi, Zhan-ge, - Yibo is polite, and his automatism is enough for a greeting at least. Then he stares at Xiao Zhan's leg, at the knee, at the hair, which Yibo doesn’t have, at the ankle bone. And there’s not a single bruise, knees are not scratched. Beautiful leg. Very, very long. Very.

— Yibo, you already here? Didn't you want to wait for the schedule and take a break after flight?  
— Yibo?  
— Don't stand there, Bo-di. Come here?

Yibo's eyes are narrowed in the sun, and Xiao Zhan does not see that they are slightly glazed, and there is no reaction to his words. But at the third phrase everything becomes clear more or less. Xiao Zhan hums, pats his thigh, and says cheerfully:  
— Heel!

Yibo widens his eyes, and takes a step forward, practically hissing, "What did you just say?"

Xiao Zhan is amused by his rage.

— Oh, you are a completely ill-bred puppy, - Xiao Zhan pauses, and looks Yibo in the eyes, - you obviously need training, since you don't understand even such simple commands. Xiao Zhan smirks so viciously that it is completely impossible to suspect that this joke is nice or has no connotation. Yibo is confused and does not understand what is happening and how to react, but everything is red in front of his eyes, everything is red with a slit up to the waist.

— What are you talking about, Zhan-ge? - Yibo practically whispers, and probably does not want to hear the answer.

— It’s about puppies, Yibo. How they follow orders. They obey when the owner commands. They wear a collar.  
— I'm not a dog.  
— You are cute, Bo-di. But naughty. This needs to be fixed.

Yibo looks at Xiao Zhan's lips, not believing what this always smiling mouth is now saying.

— Do you want to fix it?  
— Look at yourself, what have you been doing for two days? There was no one to take care of you. To tell you what to do.

— You know, I worked, and flights. You know how is it.

— Of course, I do. Release the leash a little and you no longer sleep, eat, drink as much as you need. Very bad behavior.

— Zhan-ge, why are you telling me such things? This is just wild.

— Why deny the obvious,— Xiao Zhan nods barely perceptibly, perhaps to himself, or to the treacherously reared Yibo shorts, — “this is necessary, and you will just do whatever you need to do.”

— I'm leaving, it’s nonsense. Yibo turns around, and before taking a step and starting to physically move away from the pictures that are crushing his consciousness and all the reality in his imagination, where he is naked, in a collar, on his knees, and Xiao Zhan holds a leash in his hands, and wants him to do something indecent and pleasant, perhaps to take his penis in mouth, Yibo could hope that he will want it, since he says such things, — hears something quiet behind, — Heel!

And the legs themselves carry him back, and he presses himself against Xiao Zhan's long fucking leg with his completely uncompromising boner.

— You did great, Bo-di. Formally you obeyed, and you deserve to be encouraged. But, in fact, this is rudeness, and you will have to be punished.

— What will be my reward, Zhan-ge? - Yibo slightly tilts his head to one side, and the left corner of his mouth crawls upwards gremlin-style. As if he immediately accepted the rules, he no longer looks overwhelmed, but becomes, as usual, sassy and playful. But now the game has changed.

— Doesn’t punishment bother you?

— I believe that gege will not be cruel to me. At least at first.

Xiao Zhan sucks in air through his teeth, realizing that the teasing has gone too far, and definitely cannot go away softly, as many times before, although he naturally did not reach that extent. That was just small hints and ambiguities, which made Yibo’s face a funny confused. But these two days tormented him so much with a sudden emptiness, unexpected and sever because of this, that he dashed to the things he was afraid to think before

— Of course not, didi. Of course not. But you need to put yourself in order, we need to start working soon.

— In order! Again, no one will take care of me! All by myself! — exclaims Yibo, and, giggling, leaves toward the scenery set.

Xiao Zhan immediately loses all his pathos, and sits in complete amazement of the conversation finale. "Hey! It doesn't work like that! ”— He wants to tell this nasty boy. Yibo is Yibo, he shouldn't be surprised. But what's next is not clear again. However, as far as Xiao Zhan imagines this Yibo, he will have to stand by all his todays words.

***

Xiao Zhan starts to panic a little because he didn't plan to do anything like that at all. He loves different games, understands the rules well, knows how things works, what leads to what, technique, terminology, and so on. He does not have serious obsessions, so it would never occur to him to bring some sex stuff at the shooting. And today's far-reaching joke was spontaneous, so he did not bother with any safe purchases in advance.

It cannot be said that he did not think about such things with the Yibo. Yibo is handsome, endlessly kneeling in his videos and so sincere in his reactions that Xiao Zhan would happily do all sorts of bad things to him. His dancing load is so heavy that Xiao Zhan suspects that he has a special relationship with his bodily senses and pain, for example. But then, Yibo epically informs the whole world about his unconscious kink of asphyxiation: “It was difficult to breathe in the rain, I really liked it!” - as only a completely inexperienced person could do. And his complete innocence and integrity stunned Xiao Zhan, make him not to abandon his fantasies, but definitely stop their incarnations. So even today he did not expect to have a response, but it happened like that. Xiao Zhan is sure that Yibo will get to him now, at least with jokes about collars and leashes, but he is dramatically not ready for this. And he is not ready to lose further, so consider that this round was for Yibo. How he does it, huh?

Xiao Zhan is not so easy to give up, and he comes up with an impeccable, totally safe plan to urgently getting the collar. They filming away off the beaten tracks, but not in the woods as earlier, and the delivery is the option, and he orders a bunch of dog food, frisbees, a couple of balls, an ugly rubber chicken, and modest, invisible in a common bunch, a collar with a leash.

And, freezing with delight, a dog chain, so you, Korean idol, put yourself around with chains at black, and walk beautiful. You never know what dog I need all this for. I’ll say it’s a surprise.

Delivery in the evening comes so luckily that it would be possible to do without a ton of masking garbage, but Xiao Zhan does not regret the money thrown away. The collar in a sex shop for this price would probably be with silver lining and jade inlays. He already feels like a winner. But he better not.

During this time, Yibo has curiously googled to find out how they usually use the collars, and realizes just how far what Xiao Zhan is hinting at goes beyond his wildest ideas about what is possible between the two at present. How petty the thought of a blow job was (though he certainly doesn't give up on it). And he decides that he has already received the right to act. To use his hands without warning and the absence of the need to additionally find out whether there is a mutual interest, he definitely allows himself.

Yibo knocks on Xiao Zhan's room, looks languidly from under his bangs, not bothering to either say hi or invent a reason. As expected, he let him in. He comes inside, closing the door tightly until it clicked and grabs Xiao Zhan by the waist, planning immediately to kiss, but seeing his fingers almost close around. “Holy fuck!” Yibo thinks so loudly that Xiao Zhan notices it too, and judging by the expression on his face, he thinks the same. Okay, that's fine too, although the moment to suck the lips is definitely missed. So Yibo, without unclenching his hands from Xiao Zhan's wonderful thin waist, pushes him into the room, towards the bed, purring: “I have come for my reward, gege. Give it to me."

"Impossible, damn, fuck, what you are," - beats in Xiao Zhan's head, and he finds himself not at all up to word games, not up to figuring out what the reward is, what the punishment is, not up to the distribution of roles and the setting of boundaries. It will be possible to do this later, if desired, but it seems that there is the desire, good sized, with a capital letter and with great prospects.

And he says, - Yes, didi, yes. Whatever you want.

To begin with, didi wants to get a gege’s dick in his mouth. And Xiao Zhan immediately becomes naked, because Yibo, while licking and sucking his cock, wants to touch everything else that his hands, with brushes of indecent fetish-size, can reach. Xiao Zhan appreciates the pressure and technic with which his entire body is involved in such a seemingly local process. And he is kind of glad, but already realizes that there will be hardcore. What a tragedy, he thinks, and starts the intensive stimulation of the Yibo's body parts available in his position.

At some point, Xiao Zhan realizes that she is screaming. He doesn't even groan, but screams, and this is not an orgasm, but a damn one Yibo with his suction in five atmospheres and hefty fingers that have already stretched him to the painful limit, and found a prostate.

Yibo looking up from the blowjob, he looks square at him, and it is clear that he knows that it’s fucking good, and not fucking bad. But he asks if he should stop, if everything is all right. Xiao Zhan push him back, and clamps himself mouth with both hands, because the very first touch of the Yibo lips, the protruding tongue, the slutty gaze, makes him scream again.

Where is my control, respect, privacy, why the hell did I need a collar? Xiao Zhan laughs to himself for seconds on the verge of orgasm, and after long seconds he is back in reality in the middle of a retreat.

Xiao Zhan's unconscious body is even engaged in some useful activity, it strokes the terribly self-righteous Yibo.  
— Yibo! Yibo! Xiao Zhan groans into his shoulder, and Yibo pulls him over, grinning.

— Yibo, fuck, what did you do to me?

— Zhan-ge is so sensitive, so malleable. And looked like thirsty. — Yibo laughs, but there is no mockery in his voice, only joy. And satiety.

— Hmm. Well, yes, nothing to hide. But still somehow too much. How about you?

— It's all right, gege. You will work it off.

Xiao Zhan, unable to cope with amazement, admiration for this arrogance and satisfaction, falls asleep in a wonderful deep sleep.

***  
Undressed Yibo doesn’t looks like a human being. Xiao Zhan still have the feeling that he is lucky with an elf. If he was not a well-educated humanist, he would not use European legends, but simply considered Wang Yibo as Huli Jing. Even now, it cannot be said that Xiao Zhan does not wait for the tails to finally appears. But so far only the Magnum Wang is arised. Someone would be upset, but not Xiao Zhan for sure.

So, undressed Yibo with dubious fantasy origin and impossible beauty kneels in front of Xiao Zhan wearing the collar only, he has dull eyes looking into the pictures of the recently voiced script. Xiao Zhan is wearing a red dress, that Wei Ying's red undergarment, because it’s Yibo’s the most distinct fetish for now.

— Gege, please! - says Yibo, nervously licking his lips.

Xiao Zhan bends him down with his left hand, raising his right with the flogger for a whipping. "Bitch, fuck, why?!" he thinks. Barely a month had passed since that memorable, damn it, conversation, when sunspots ran over Xiao Zhan's shoulders, and their flirtation was innocent and cheerful. Yibo, despite Xiao Zhan's prays to slow down, with the enthusiasm of a neophyte tries to explore all available deviations. With both the top and the bottom roles. Xiao Zhang cannot refuse him. 

Life in enduring ecstatic excitement, and incessant fucking, comparable in regularity only with the first university years, but not comparable in emotional intensity at all, seems is about to destroy Xiao Zhan's personality.

— O. Hmmm. Yibo! What are you doing?

Or will not destroy


End file.
